


By Any Means Necessary: Agent Carter Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter ficlets written for Agent Carter. Multiple ships and central characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broadway (Peggy/Angie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is a multi-ship/character collection, all ships/characters will be noted in the chapter title.
> 
> \--
> 
> Broadway AU

"I told you you’d get the part," Angie leans against the doorframe of Peggy’s dressing room. "Leg’s like yours, you were made to play the lead."

"And you’re not mad that you didn’t?" Peggy is concerned. As excited as she is about the job, she’d really like it if the first friend she managed to make in this city didn’t completely hate her.

"Are you kidding? I didn’t even audition for that part. You couldn’t pay me to get in that contraption they built to haul you up into the rafters," she mutters that part. "But I’m really excited that we’ll be seeing more of each other."


	2. Lying in the Grass (Peggy/Angie)

“Well that explains a lot,” Angie says loudly.

She doesn’t look at Peggy though, and that makes her a little nervous. She’s not sure what to say in response.

“So does that mean you’re a spy?” Angie sits up to look directly at Peggy, which is comforting. She also lowers her volume considerably.

“Not exactly,” the older woman says. “It’s complicated.”

“Obviously,” Angie rummages through their picnic basket and pulls out a box of food from the automat. “But I’m going to need more to go on that that. I’m a curious girl.”

Peggy’s just glad it’s not the emergency bottle of schnapps she’d brought a long, in case this confession went badly.

“I work for the government,” Peggy explains. “And sometimes I do some spy-type things, although these days that has less to do with my job and more to do with my friendship with Howard Stark,” she mutters the last bit to herself.

“And you knew Captain America?” Angie presses.

“Yes,” is all Peggy feels comfortable saying. Luckily, it seems that she’s bombarded Angie with more than enough information.

“And I can’t tell anyone?”

“No,” Peggy says, perhaps a bit for firmly than she intended. “I shouldn’t even tell you, but since you found Howard in my apartment—“

“In his bathrobe,” Angie points out.

“I assure you, nothing happened,” Peggy promises.

“Good,” Angie replies, and Peggy’s not sure what to make of that. “But you do get time off from being a spy, right?”

“Right now I’m drowning in downtime,” Peggy says.

Angie nods sympathetically. “Okay.” Then she changes the subject, “Did you see what time Sarah stumbled in last night?”


	3. Abandon (Peggy, Sousa & Thompson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trapped on a deserted island AU

"Are you sure it’s sound?" Thompson circles around the raft, inspecting it.

"Considering the fact that our only resources are twine and tree branches, it’s as sturdy as it could possible be," Peggy replies calmly, although on the inside she’s wondering how a man who was too busy ‘keeping lookout’ to actually help build the raft, could be so critical of it.

"And either way, we’re only a couple of miles off the mainland," Sousa adds, whacking the side of the raft with his crutch. It holds. "Worse comes to worse, you and Peggy can swim there and I’ll cling to whatever hasn’t fallen apart."

Thompson chuckles uncomfortably at Sousa’s self-deprecating remarks, and Peggy turns her eye across the water. They’d tried lighting a large fire to signal for help after the smugglers got away with their rowboats, but there had been no sign of life.

"Fine," Thompson says, although his tone implies otherwise. "I’ll pull it to the water and then we’ll get on."

He tries to hide his huffing and puffing as he drags the raft to the shoreline, but he doesn’t ask for help and no one offers.

He’s about halfway down the beach when Sousa leans over and whispers in Peggy’s ear, “You know, it’s not too late to knock him over the head and leave him here.”


	4. Secrets (Peggy/Angie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard AU where one apparates into the other’s house

"Tell me she doesn’t still think you work for the floo network," Howard steps out of Peggy’s coat closet and dusts his robes off.

"Of course not," Peggy rolls her eyes. "It was a little hard to keep that pretense up after the last time you came to town."

"Hey, I was as much the victim in that situation as you were," he argues.

"Victim of your own inability to say no to a pretty girl, maybe," Peggy says.

"You’re changing the subject. Angie knows you work for the ministry?" Howard raises an eyebrow at her like he doesn’t buy it. "As a spy?"

Peggy nods curtly, already tired of this line of questioning and Howard’s visit altogether. Every now and then she wonders why they go so long without seeing each other, and then he drops into her life and she remembers. Howard Stark is as much a pain in her ass as he is a friend.

"Then why hide me hide me in your closet when she apparates in for a surprise visit? You’re not ashamed, are you?" Howard presses.

"Ashamed of you? Absolutely."


End file.
